


Syringa

by Fenris_Wolfe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19days - Freeform, BDSM, BL, Bondage, BoyxBoy, Dom/sub, Gay, Light Masochism, M/M, Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, gaysex, hetian - Freeform, mo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris_Wolfe/pseuds/Fenris_Wolfe
Summary: A short He Tian x Mo smutty ff.BDSM exclusive.I was working on fillers for Until Then and I really wanted to write a sex scene.It was back in may 🤣🤣 I am finally updating it.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Relaxation

One Day

"Aaaaaaaaaa...I want to have sex." He Tian, a 26 year old architect sighed deeply as he sat on a bench and stared up at the crystal blue sky with his tired eyes. On the roof top patio of a 10 storied building, the small green garden which was mostly vegetables was a refreshing sight to the sore eyes that normally glued to and stared at the LED screens day in and out. A warm breeze brushed against his long fringes which were now obscuring a set of deep dark eyes which were squinting as they continue stared at the sky.  
Being a successful architect at his age was a great achievement and he had nothing against it. Plus, it brought in money and girls without him having to try, so who was he to whine about his life. But 18 hours a day with no definite off day for over a month was literally starting to kill him. No matter how much he loved his job, he was too tired and honestly sexually frustrated to keep on bearing it. 

With a groan, he straightened his back and cracked the tired bones. He glanced down at his junior and felt more depressed when there was no healthy reaction. He needed a break. So bad. "I was looking everywhere for you. This is where you hiding huh, you bastard." A sharp tired voice disturbed his long reminiscence on the glory days he spent with both guys and girls between the sheets. He didn't even bother to look back and dropped his head. "Go away, Jian Yi." The man walked passed his depressed and dark mess and lean against the rails with a lit cigarette between his lips. "...I can feel your dead stench from over here."

He Tian made a grunt in agreement without lifting his head up. "Zhang Xi done with final retouches and now he is on his way to client's place." He Tian's head which had kept down, snapped up and for a minute, life returned to his eyes. "I see. You are happy." Jian Yi smirked and threw the cigarette butt off the roof. His blond hair was tied in a mess and several strands framed his small tired face. "That means we have no more ongoing projects, right?" He Tian asked his voice gaining strength as he looked at Jian YI expectantly. With a smirk, Jian Yi stretched his arms open and shouted, "We have finally finished off the entire workload of the month. No More!" The wind blew hard passed the two over worked architects who were close to tears as they cheered and hugged each other in joy. 

"So what are you going to do?" Jian Yi asked as they both sat on the bench at stared at the open sky wearing cheerful smiles. "I gonna have sex." With a firm voice and conviction, He Tian straightened himself. "Pfff..." Unable to control his laughter, Jian Yi let out a hearty laugh at his friend who gave him a middle finger and dead glare. "Sorry...I am sorry. Phew. I wasn't expecting that." "Screw you. Just because you have Zhang Xi all ready beside you...you don't get to laugh at single people." He Tian grimaced as he imagined his two best friends hooking up with each other. Not a good mental image. 

"Relax. Don't be jealous. Not like you can't find a person easy." He Tian waved away his speech and said, "Easy for one night stands but not to date." "Well, that's your choice. But worry not my friend. I have something for you." Jian Yi threw his arm around He Tian's and took out a black laminated card from his pockets. "Here..." he gave He Tian the card and smiled slyly. 

Sensing it must be something lewd; He Tian took it and read the golden words written on it. "Syringa?" "Yep. It's a very prestigious club for night activities. You need to be a member to enter and join the fun." Pleased with himself, Jian Yi jumped up to his feet. "I am not sure I want to find hook up at clubs. You know I don't like noisy places." Said He Tian, twirling the cards between his fingers. "Oh no. It is not a club club like you thinks. It is just a club." "Huh?" 

"A club for BDSM. And the unique twist here is...you won't be sleeping with sex workers." Intrigued by Jian Yi words, He Tian's eyes brightened. "They introduce the customers to each other and you enjoy your fetish to fullest." With a finger against his lips as if to tease He Tian, Jian Yi walked away, almost skipping. "Enjoy the gift, He Tian. And let not see each other till next Monday." He waved and with a whistle he left the rooftop leaving He Tian alone holding a black shiny card in his hand.


	2. Lucky Night at Syringa

One Day

He Tian looked at himself in the mirror after spending the whole evening grooming himself. His hair was gelled back and he shaved after a week. With a new and fresh air around him, he looked gentlemanly and handsome in white shirt and black jeans. Putting on cologne as finishing touch, he checked himself last time in the mirror and nodded, pleased by his whole image. No matter what happen today, he was gonna have his fill of sex and booze. 

It was around 8pm when he arrived to a Victorian style two storied building with tinted black windows and no extravagant lighting on its façade, only bearing a single sign board saying Syringa at the entrance in red light district. Among the other usual night business places, it looked mysterious and classy. He left the car keys to the valet and headed up the stairs. A man wearing a tailcoat came to greet him when he entered. The inside looked like a hotel reception leading to a giant double door down a narrow tube like lane. "Do you have an invitation card, sir?" He Tian stopped observing the place and took out the black card and handed it to the staff. After running it under a code scanner, the staff smiled and handed him back the card. "Welcome to Syringa. Please follow me while I explain the rules."

He gestured him toward the double door and He Tian followed him. "Here, at Syringa, we encourage the patrons to not reveal any personal information. The fee for the entire night will be 800USD which you will have to pay it before you enter the room. It will include any food and beverages you desired and a suite of your choice for the night and you will receive a member card for the sanctuary when you leave tomorrow." Reasonable, He Tian thought to himself as he took out a credit card and gave it to the staff. "May I ask which role you will be taking? Sub or Dom?" If a normal person was asked such question, he or she will be stunned and embarrassed to the max but it was He Tian and it was in a sex establishment so shame or common sense didn't exist.

"Dom." "Thank you and your preferences on gender please." He thought for a while, sure he want sex and he was not choosy at the moment but if he has to pay 800USD a night then he needs to be able to enjoy the services to the fullest. And what more better than to see another strong sturdy man bow down at his mercy and let his sadistic dominance run wild after a month long of nonstop work? 

"Man...for tonight anyway." The staff smiled at his response and typed down the information in his computer. After a few seconds, he emerged from back of the counter and headed to the double door. "Thank you for your patronage, Sir. I hope you have a wonderful night." The door creaked opened and He Tian stood at the entrance filled with excitement and burning arousal inside his loins. 

The inside was like a masquerade ball room, several men and women all smart and beautifully dressed were drinking and enjoying the relax atmosphere in the crowd. A lively tempo of jazz music was playing in the background. He stepped down and the stairs and scanned the crowds. When he entered, he was given a black pin to put on his shirt which marked him as Dom. It was kind of tacky but now that he set foot on the dance floor and saw people in black and red pins eyeing each other with nothing but pure lust and carnal desires made him more turned on.

A waiter in red leather get up came up with a tray of drinks. "Do you want something sir?" He smiled at the staff and took a glass of... "What is this?" he took a sniff and asked the staff as the colorless liquid with a hint of orangy refreshing scent, somehow made him curious. "That is gin with orange citrus drip and 10 percent aphrodisiac which is legally available on medical counters." He was impressed and became more excited. "Thanks." 

After a good hour of mingling in the crowd where people are high on aphrodisiac and sexual desires, He Tian felt like his whole body was on fire. He was kissing a guy with blonde hair in a corner while their bodies grind each other slow and sensually to the rhythm of music. The guy's mouth was a bit sour from all the drinks and he was too eager with his hands. Even though the heat was nice and smothering, He Tian wasn't attracted to him. After a couple more minute of make out session, he rejected the guy and left the table, already eyeing for another candidate. 

Even though as the night grew the atmosphere became more and more heated up, frustration started to grow inside He Tian. He had not found someone he interested and already down at least 10 drinks spiked with aphrodisiac. If his body didn't burst into flame in next hour, he would totally change his name and lived out his life as a monk. With a deep sigh, he turned around and unexpectedly, slammed his shoulder into another person. Thanks to his reflex, he was able to avoid spilling the drink on other person's clothes. "Oops, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" He put the drink down and finally made eye contact with the person.

When his eyes fell on the person, for a moment, he found himself staring. The guy had auburn red hair which was cut in military style. Normally, that bald cut just brought out people's uneven face features but on him, it was dashing. Several piercings were on both his ear and he noticed a silver ring hanging from his left brow. He had a deep frown set between thin brows and his sharp almonds eyes were somewhat unfriendly. But when their eyes met, he reined in his discomfort and cleared his throat. "...I am fine. No worries." He Tian gave him a bright smile and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." The other guy gave him a weird look and hesitantly he took his hand. The feeling of rings on his long fingers against his palms was pleasurable. He gave it a subtle squeeze and thought to himself. Here I am, losing hope. God really have mercy. 

He checked his black shirt and noticed the red pin on the chest. His pulse rising with each minute, he grabbed and pulled the man toward him. Startled, he stumbled into He Tian's embrace. "Want to have fun with me? I like you." He purposely spoke in whisper near the red head ears and pleased when the tips turned pink as he teased. Sliding up his hand to his waist, he pressed their bodies together. "I want to fuck you so deep. Here" His hand stroked the firm ass and gave a hard squeeze. The red head gasped softly and he felt his fingers grabbing onto his shirt. "Do you want it?" The red head smelt so good, of fresh mint. He leaned closer to his neck and breathed in. Yes, it is intoxicating. "...I...I want..." after a few minutes of grinding against each other, the red head whispered into his shirt while clenching onto him with his fingers. The gap moe was unbelievably cute. He Tian couldn't keep in a creepy smile. Lucky.


	3. Warm Up, Baby

Hey guys 🤣🤣🤣 I been keeping u guys on hold for so long. I feel so bad.  
I got health issues and then I lost any good idea to write a sex scene. So i had to do deep research. 🤣 It was gruesome. 

Hope u enjoy the heat 😘 I will be back after i fix my laptop. Meanwhile blue balls 🤣🤣🤣

\----------------------------------‐-------------------------------  
One Day

He Tian sat on a big red leather arm chair, swirling the liquid gold in one hand while the other tapped the arm rest rhythmically to the slow jazz playing in the background. The room that the staff led him was on the first floor. On the way to the room, he was impressed by heavily decorated Victorian style corridor. There were three big mahogany rooms on the floor. He was led into the second door and was asked to enjoy himself while he waited.  
The music was sensual and soothing, the kind that could settle the lava coursing through the veins to blazing hot wild fire that could set his whole body ablaze. The room was also very expensively and immaculately decorated as if he was in one of classic European mansions. From top to floor, the walls were coated with crimson red velvet with shimmering gold streaks in them. There was no window which kind of bugged the architect in him but he wasn’t here on business. He was here for pleasure. Smiling to himself, he took a sip out of the glass enjoying as the liquid slide down his throat warming up nicely. He closed his eyes and let the music and alcohol washed away his fatigue. With each passing minute, the fire in his loins were becoming agonizingly heated.  
Just when he thought he couldn’t hold it anymore, the door creaked open and he heard sharp clicking sound which drew his attention completely. He set down the glass and lazily stared at the door. The red head came in real slow and shaky. When he finally revealed himself before him, He Tian couldn’t stop a gasp escaped his lips. He immediately straightened himself in the seat as he admired the beauty stood before him.  
The red head was wearing black lace lingerie with matching pencil heels. The triangle of black lace barely covered his pink nipples which made his mouth water at the first sight. The way the lace hugged his body was beautiful and so erotic, He Tian felt his groins stung. It was one-piece set which sadly hid his already erect cock from the view. He stood with a bright shade of red covering his face. On his neck, a black leather chocker sat, magnifying his delicious looking collar bones more. He Tian licked his lips and smirked a satisfied one as he slowly got up from the seat.  
“Well…well…Mr. Sorry I didn’t get your name.” the red head looked at him straight on with his bright brown eyes which made He tian thirst more and more. “You can call me…Mo.” “Mo…Mo what?” He traced his finger up the red head’s long and well-defined arms, breathing in his fresh cologne and intentionally blew hot air near his already red ears. “Does it matter for night partners?’’ He asked as he stood like a porcelain statue for He tian’s amusement. He circled and enjoyed the meal before him immensely.  
His back was bare, pale and without blemish. His waist was slim despite the well sculpted muscles. He brushed his hand down the spine and tugged a finger at the frumpy lace that barely covered the small but tight ass. His fingers stopped at the small of his back as he caught something reflected under the panties. His fingers stroked the perfect bum and crept their way slowly to the bottom. “Oh, what do we have here….” His fingers stroked the plug where clear liquid was dripping with every movement. The red head trembles as he gave a smack on his ass.  
“I….” He finally stopped in front of the red head and stared into his eyes. “You are so beautiful…. I am at lost…” the two were so close, they could feel each other breath on their skin. “…I don’t know whether I want to pamper you or destroy you so hard till you are tattered like a rug.” His voice trailed into a hungry growl as he brushed his fingers over the red head’s jaw. He noticed that the red head was trembling a bit and his breaths were hitched with each of his touch. “…I want…you to wreck me…’’ his voice was shaking but he stared into He tian’s dark eyes with a dare and conviction. He Tian grabbed his face roughly, digging his fingers deep into his cheeks.  
He chuckled breathily. “…. that’s my slut…” He pulled Mo’s face closer and crashed his lips onto him. the kiss was nowhere near romantic nor gentle. He Tian pried his lips open with his tongue and drove into the hot canal without resistance. Mo was taken by surprise he forgot to breathe for a minute. He tian was a good kisser. He didn’t just drove his tongue in blindly. He licked his lips open and explore his tongue as it slipped along the upper palate, making the red head moan passionately.  
Their tongues danced inside trying to gain dominance but as fate willed, Mo was overpowered by He tian’s playful tongue. He sucked the red slimy muscle as if he wanted to eat it. Mo was struggling to breathe and when his tongue drove deep to the back of his throat, he felt an itch that send shivers down his spine. He was now making inaudible moans as he held onto, He tian’s shoulder for support. Saliva run down his chin making him look totally obscene like a succubus.  
After which seemed like a million year, He tian broke the kiss still holding Mo’s face in his hand while the other was wrapped around his small waist possessively. “…We have a great night ahead of us…Momo.” He licked the saliva hanging on Mo’s jaw, back up to his mouth. Mo whimpered as he took his red lips into a French kiss again. He felt fire pool in his abdomen. He Tian watched Mo’s face flushed red with lust and hunger with much delight. His cock was straining inside his jeans so bad he wanted to just whip it out and fuck him raw. But where was the fun in that?  
He slowly retreated back to the armchair and plodded himself down heavily. “Kneel…” he said with a clear dominant voice which gave no room for negotiation. “What?” Mo who was suddenly pulled back to earth was a bit groggy. He Tian poured the scotch down his throat in one go and slammed the glass down on the table with a loud bang. “I said Kneel…Momo. You just earned yourself a punishment.” Mo was flabbergasted by He Tian’s cocky attitude but he didn’t hate it. After all this was what he was hungry for.  
To be dominated by an alpha male, stripped him of his pride and dignity and surrender himself wholly. Mo Guang Shan was a big shot realtor who worked at a famous company where he was co-founder with his two friends. Despite him being blunt and scary looking, he was great at his job and everyone relied on him. But deep down he was gay with a big masochistic side which made most of his relationship partners run away and ended up with him getting hurt over and over again. So, he finally gave up on being in a serious relationship and started to frequent this place. But he wasn’t someone who was going to spread his leg for just anyone. He only hooked up with two people in past four months and lately he was feeling pointless coming to this place every Friday night. No one caught his eyes…that was until today. The moment he saw those deep dark eyes of this man, he felt the thrill and hunger he didn’t feel from anyone else before. This guy was going to be his perfect dom.  
Mo slowly lowered himself on his knees before He Tian who was looking at him with his eagle eyes. “Good. Now take off my shoes.” Even though he wanted to just get down to carnal activity and get him to plow his ass hard, he was anticipating the thrill from following his orders. He removed his boots and socks and put it randomly on the side. “Now lick my feet…” “What…I….” He tian lazily leaned his head on his hand and stared at Mo with a dare in his eyes. “Do you not want to? You can say your safe word you know. Oh wait…we haven’t decided on one.”  
He leaned down and lifted Mo’s face from his chin. A proud smile was etched on his face as he whispered to Mo’s face. “…do you want to put a safe word? A way out? An escape from my dominance? Hmm?” “tell me.” His breath was hot on Mo’s face and the latter was shivering as if he was left inside a freezer. “…. No…. I don’t want to…” he muttered the word. His face and even his neck was burning red. He tian patted his cheek with a delighted smile. “Good. Because I have no intention to stop even if you beg.”  
He retreated back on his chair and motioned toward his feet with his chin. “Now be a good slut and lick it.” Never in his life he was degraded and humiliated like this and…. he liked it. Mo bend down to He Tian’s white and slender feet. He hesitantly licked his feet and the sensation of smooth skin and hard bony ridges excited him more. He Tian lied back with his eyes closed as Mo licked the heel and made his way to the sole. He almost moan when he licked and nibble at the heel.  
He Tian didn’t like to admit it but he couldn’t deny he had developed feet fetish. Once Jian Yi took him to a Japanese massage parlor and the magical hands of the masseur had awaken his sensitivity in his feet. He reveled in the pleasure for a few minutes as Mo mewed and nibble his slender feet adorably. “Enough. You did great, Momo. Now I need you to deal with this” he unbuckled and lower his pants. His already engorged cock sprung out of the zipper like a python. Mo swallowed a handful of saliva at the sight of a meaty cock, red and glistening with precum.  
He tian took off his shirt at the same time, he kicked off the pants and boxers. As he was born, like a Greek god, he sat on the armchair naked. Mo swear he almost choked at the sight of his perfectly toned and tanned body. His chest was smooth and the pectorals were impressive under the dimmed light. His eyes trailed down his abs, he was just hairy in right areas. He almost swallowed his tongue as his eyes inevitably descended to his groin. The great python lies in its glory in a tuft of black hair, rather deliciously if he has to say.  
He tian was pleased to see Mo’s lusty look as he crawled toward him even though he didn’t even order him to. Mo grabbed onto the pair of muscular thighs and felt static as he stroked the inner thigh, enjoying the muscles flex under his palm. He now kneeled between He Tian’s legs and with his misty eyes he looked up his master who was holding on to his last strand of rationality. He Tian traced a finger on his throbbing cock which made Mo swallowed with much anticipation and wrapped his palm on the hot meat.  
“Now…. I want you…” he put the tip of the cock on Mo’s mouth and drew circles around his red lips. “to take me in your mouth…” he slapped his lips roughly with the raring cock and danced his finger down Mo’s neck. His Adam apples moved under his finger tips and they stopped at the hollow on his neck. “. Down your throat….to here.” Mo swallowed the saliva; he was shivering with excitement. He tian then moved back in the chair and spread his legs wider to accommodate Mo. Mo raised on his knees and grabbed his thighs for support.  
He took the cock in his hand shakily and kiss the tip. Beads of precum soaked his lips, the taste of salt spread inside his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the meaty purplish head and stroked the tip with his tongue. He bobbed his head down a couple of time, trying to get used to the whole girth. “Yesss…. that’s it.” He tian’s hand massaged Mo’s scalp before cupping on the back. “Now take me in deep…. your mouth is so hot.” He eased Mo’s head forward while the red head was digging his nails into his thighs. His eyes tear up and he felt like his lips cracked. But the feeling of his pulsating cock pushing its way into back of his throat was so exciting that he forgot the pain.  
After a few minutes of trying to swallow the whole cock, his jaws became tired and his face became a wreck with tears and drool. He Tian was in heaven; the heat of Mo’s mouth was so warm he felt like he could cum any minute. But he wanted to see the whole cock slide inside and he could trace the outline of his cock from outside. He needed to see that. Gently he wiped the tears from Mo’s eyes and pressed the head closer, ignoring that Mo was somewhat gagging. “…there there…. come on. You can do it. Swallow it down like food.”  
Mo thought to himself, I want to bite it down like food as he fought back the urge to slap He tian’s hand away from his nape. But after a few minutes of struggling, he finally got the whole cock down his throat. His nose was buried in the tuft of fine black hair and he gripped onto his thighs so hard there were claws marks. “aaaaah…. yes…. oh god….” He tian tipped his head back and moaned out loud. He could feel muscles in his throat clenching down his cock and the warmth together with pool of saliva engulfing it. He could feel his muscles contracting and with a rough buck of hips, he drove in deep.  
Mo’s eyes widened at his sudden movement but he couldn’t move away. His head was kept in place by He tian’s big hand. He reached out and held onto his waist while he cried in painful tears. I am suffocating. I can’t anymore. He tried to push away but he immediately stilled when he felt he tian’s hands wrapped around his slender neck. The hands gently cupped the throat which was now distended with prominent outline of his cock on the skin. “Oh….my…. god…. you are so good.” He stroked his throat over and over again while enjoying the inner walls pulsating on his meat.  
Mo’s eyes blurred from tears and soon he saw black and blue. I am losing conscious…. God…am I going to die…. No…. Just when he was planning to give up, he felt the cock throbbed fiercely and hot liquid splashed inside his throat. He Tian’s loud moan filled the room as his seed filled Mo’s mouth so deep, there wouldn’t even be any drop spilled. After a few minutes of pleasure, he gently moved Mo’s head and took out his cock which was now slick with saliva and cum. Mo couldn’t close his mouth immediately as his jaws were sore and he drooled heavily as he sat back on his feet between, He tian’s legs.  
He tian stared at Mo’s disheveled state covered in saliva and cum. The desire to possess him grew with each minute. His lips were red and the corners were sightly cracked. He tian pulled him up from his arms and hugged him as his legs trembled under him. He steadied Mo before him and run his fingers on his face. Brushing his fingers on now red and raw lips, he smiled warmly. Leaning in, he licked the cracked lips making Mo wince from stinging pain. “Poor baby…..I will make you all better.” He kissed deeply, savoring Mo’s and his taste mixing into something delightfully erotic. “…You almost choke me to death…” Mo’s voice was hoarse. He held onto his throat as he glared at, He tian.  
He Tian raised his hands in defeat. “Hey…you say you hate it but…” he covered Mo’s engorged cock over the lace panties. “You are so hard and so wet down here…” He licked the precum from his fingers and looked at Mo with a raised eyebrow. “Your cock doesn’t hate it….it liked sucking my cock.” He pulled Mo into his embrace by the waist and hold him tight. “I love your mouth pussy…” his hands roamed on his back and rested on his ass. “Say it…. you love sucking my cock.” He squeezed the meaty bums hard, earning a raspy moan from Mo. “Come on…. you know you want to…” he massaged the globes, coaxing Mo like a baby. Mo hid his face in He Tian’s chest and trembled as his mouth betrayed his mind. “I…. I love….” “No. I can’t.”  
He finally gave up after muttering the words for a few minutes. He tian sighed as he rested his chin on top of Mo’s head. “that mean another punishment for you, my Momo.’’ Mo’s head snapped up and with wide innocent eyes, he stared at He Tian hopelessly. He Tian bit the tip of his nose and then peck his lips gently. “You don’t obey my command. Of course, you are going to get punished. No way you are getting out it.” He then left the trembling Mo on his own and search the drawer in night stand. “Wow…they are not joking about first rate service.” He said with a chuckle while pulling out several dildos and butt plugs. “A ha…there we are.” He came back to Mo and raised his hands to show a pair of leather cuffs.  
Mo felt shivers run down his spine and unconsciously took a step back. “Hey now…there is no running away. Come on…I won’t hurt you. Don’t you trust me?” He Tian said extending his hand to Mo. Inside his mind, the rational part was screaming all the profanity he knew at He Tian. How the fuck he was gonnna believe a complete stranger who made him lick his feet and made him choke on his cock? There is no way. But the lusty dark side was saying only one thing. He needed him to take him. He wanted and thirsted for it. Unable to over turn the tides, he hesitantly holds onto He tain’s hand and went back to the dark-haired man’s embrace.  
He smirked victoriously as he led Mo to the king size bed. Without a warning, he pushed Mo face down onto the soft mattress. “Wha…ah…” Mo slumped against the fresh linen. He tian pushed his head down with one hand while the other worked to chain his left wrist to left ankle. Once it was secured, he got to another. In a few minutes, Mo was lying on the bed face down with his ass in the air while his limbs were all immobilized. “…. Now…my Momo…. we can enjoy to the fullest.” Mo felt fear creep inside as he felt He tian’s hands massaging his ass but there was more excitement mixing in with fear.  
He tian was enjoying his prey’s beautiful display to fullest. He run a hand over the crack, tapping on the butt plug. He ripped the panties and kissed one ass cheek before biting it deeply. “Ah….am mm.” Mo moaned into the mattress as he felt his tongue licking over the bite mark. “Momo…what do you say…. we play now?” Mo shivered…this was going to be one hell of a night.


	4. DayDreams

One Day  
It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue with no clouds in sight and through the opened window he could feel warm breezes caressed his face gently as it came and went.   
He Tian stared at the crystal clear sky with his head leaned on his hand and biting unconsciously on a pen. It had been 3 weeks since he met a perfect angel and went to heaven for a day. He swallowed a handful of saliva and kept biting on already crumpled cap.   
The soft jazz music, the satin sheets and the lean porcelain body of the red headed man who captivated his soul, heart and obviously, his son down stairs. He tightened his thighs at the thoughts took him far away from his work place.   
The heat as he drove his cock inside Mo Mo’s puckered crimson hole was enough to burn his flesh from inside out. The soft moans and whimpers of the man who lied under him intoxicated him and as if he was some teenager at a rave, the heart beats took him higher and higher till he could see nothing but colorful mosaic before his eyes. It was such great compatibility and chemistry between him and MoMo.   
He lost count how many positions they changed but one thing that was vivid in his mind ,as the clock chimed 4 times warning them that morning had came, was the pair of big brown beady eyes which were swollen and glistened with tears. He felt as if the heart dropped as his own eyes met them in a trance. There was indescribable warmth exploded inside his chest, he felt like crying.   
The months of frustrations and tiredness were blown away instantly and he felt safe and comfortable in other’s embrace. More importantly, contented as he hugged the smaller man and dozed into a deep sleep after the 6th round. He had never felt such satisfaction and fulfilled to the brim that he thought he would be okay if he never have sex in his whole life again as long as he had that man in his arms.  
But of course, there was no way such things could be true. When he woke up, it was already noon and there was no one beside him except the crinkled bed sheets, torn fabrics, empty lube bottles and toys lie scattered on the floor. There was deep disappointment inside his chest as he got up. And as if he was a robot, he went through the morning routines in a daze.   
He tried to ask the staff information about the man called Mo who he spent an epic night with but of course, they wouldn’t give private information to just anyone. And with that ended, his euphoric night along with burnt left over of his soul. He was left wrecked and heartbroken for the following weeks.   
“Hey…” “Hey….asshole…wakes up.” Jian Yi slapped He Tian out of his day dream with a file and surprised to see the ever diligent prodigy ass was in a daze, chewing a pen like a love sick girl. He Tian’s eyes fluttered and with a sigh, he dropped the pen and stretched his arms like a cat with a groan. “Is it time to go home?” He asked Jian Yi with sleepy eyes.   
“Hell no. The fuck is with you man. Did you forget the meeting with realtors this evening?” “Aww…Nooo…Can’t I skip?” He Tian whined and took off his glasses pinching on his nose bridge. “No. You can’t. Stop dawdling dude. The heck happened to you.” Jian Yi shook his head as he slammed a coffee can before him. “Thanks…” He Tian mumbled the words and grabbed it. “I am heartbroken…pity me.” Jian Yi scrunched his nose. “From what? All the protein bars you eat?”   
He Tian threw the cap at him and took a sip from the can. “Shut up. It is real ok.” Jian Yi jumped onto the table and sat at the edge, completely forgetting what he came in here for. “Dude, you just slept together one night.’’ “One epic night…” “Well, whatever. I have never seen the lady killer He Tian pining after a one night stand. It is usually the other way around.” He Tian sighed as he threw the empty can across the room and slouched in his seat. “I don’t know what happened to me too…It has never happened before.”   
He touched his chest and looked up to Jian Yi. “May be its love.’’ Jian Yi gagged at his lame expression and immediately got down from table with his arms raised in defeat. “Ok. Whatever it is…put yourself together. The meeting is at 5, at the Italian restaurant down the road. Be there or else.” He just waved his hand in recognition… Being in love is not easy…he thought to himself as he stared at the clock on the wall and dreaded for the rest of the hours.  
As he stared at the plump ass before his eyes, defenseless with its lace covered crotch bare to his carnal desires.   
He ran his hands over the round buttocks, feeling the supple flesh clinging onto his hands with much delight. “Hmm….” The man beneath him moaned as he ran circles on the flesh. “I…I swear I have never seen such perfect pass before in my life. MoMo, you are truly exquisite.” He leaned down and kissed one cheek just before his teeth sunk into them mercilessly.   
“Ahn…’’ Mo groaned, the pain burnt his skin but soon it turned into pleasure as He Tian suckled at the mark over and over again. “…I just want to eat you up…But….” He sighed deeply, trying to restrain his hardening cock with sheer will power. “I need to punish you…” He almost hissed as he leaned over Mo’s crouched body, blowing hot air onto his red ears.  
“…yes…” Mo’s voice was dripping with lust and he was leaking pre cum so much there were blotches of liquid on the sheets. He turned his face to the side and breathed deeply as he felt He Tian’s hands running along the small of his back, slowly as if he was trying to memorize his body.   
There were currents of electric coursing through his veins as he closed his eyes and surrendered his mind and body to He Tian’s touch. The big hands travelled all over his body, the fingers lingered over the grooves between his ribs and as gentle as a feather, they run over his chest and firmly covered his nipples. The sudden touch made him trembled and he snapped his head up as the fingers started to roll over the hardening nipples.   
“…You like it here, don’t you? They are so hard…” He Tian whispered the words as he nuzzled in crook of Mo’s neck. His fingers flicked over the poor buds, scratching them one time and squeezing them the next. He licked along his neck and sucked them till he was satisfied with the purplish marks blossomed over the white flesh.   
Mo was so close to blew his load, sadly he could do nothing but moaned and drooled letting the ecstasy ruined him. He bucked as He Tian’s retreating hands tightened their grip at his waist and brushed over his groin, purposely ignoring the poor cock which twitched and leaked like crazy. “…Please….I…wants to cum…” he was too far out of it, he didn’t even care he was pleading. “…Too soon my pretty slut. First the punishment and then….we will see.” He Tian’s dark eyes fixated on the white bum shaking helplessly before him and hungrily he licked his dry lips.   
“You have to count for me, baby. I gonna smack you 10 times. Make sure you count it out loud. Ok? If you do well, I am going to reward you.” He stroked the firm flesh with much satisfaction and then without warning, his hand landed on one ass cheek heavily. Mo arched his back and screamed loud as a red hand print immediately appeared on his blemish free skin  
. “….ah….one…” Tears stung his eyes as the pain seared into the nerves and he shivered from anticipation of the next one. He didn’t have to wait long as another hit landed on the same spot. He moaned louder and drove his hips deeper into the bed, looking for release. He spread his legs wider, desperately trying to catch any kind of friction on his red cock. He Tian smirked as he watched the beautiful man before him breaking into a mess.  
“….Three…Four….*hiccup*….please….ah….Five….” Tears run down his red cheeks and his trembling lips couldn’t stop the endless streams of drool which were now plastered against his face, mixing with his tears. “…Hang in there baby… you are doing so good…” He Tian almost growled as he hit the already crimson red bum for ninth time. Mo sobbed as he humped desperately on the sheets but there was no helping hand to take him out of his misery.   
Suddenly, he stiffened as he felt a hand circling his cock and soon he heard that rich and sweet as honey voice in his ears. “Last one baby…since you do so good, I am going to help you out.” He felt his heart beat hitched a new level and his skin burn from where he was touched. “Please…master…” he whimpered as He Tian’s long finger run along his twitching cock and he closed his eyes as he thought the torture was coming to an end.   
But to his disappointment, he felt the grip tightened at the base of his cock harshly driving him completely out of his bliss. “….I will let you cum after the last one. Count it loud for me, baby and you will get your reward so hard till you see stars.” “No…let me cum…I want to cum… Please…” tears started to run down his cheeks and his body trembled fiercely.  
He Tian kissed the small of his back and soon a dark smile bloomed out of his flushed face. He raised his hand high and with force a whole lot stronger than previous ones, he struck his ass. Unable to withstand the strength, Mo’s waist drove deep into the mattress completely smashing his purplish cock into the sheets and if not for the fist tightened at the base of the thrashing cock, he would have came like a geyser.   
His mouth gaped as he let out a loud strained howl. He Tian watched as the man under him convulsed in pleasure and pain and he felt a squeeze inside his heart. Thinking he should take pity on him, he let go of his hand and started to pump the cock. “No….no. no…Let go…I am cumming….let….ahhhhh……” Mo shouted at the top of his lungs as he cum hard.   
He Tian let go as the white liquid squirted out of his cock and with a thumb, he pressed the butt plug deeper inside as he watched, Mo writhed in waves of pain and pleasure again and again for several minutes.   
After Mo came down from his consecutive orgasms, he lie defenselessly with his eyes rolled back and drool stained his face. He Tian took off the restraints from his hands and legs and flipped him so that he was lying on his back. Mo whimpered as he was laid flat before the dark haired master of his. He watched with heavily lidded eyes as He Tian tear away his lace garments and caressed his already sensitive body tenderly.   
He leaned in for a deep kiss and Mo let the man took control over his mouth as he did for his body and wrapped his arms weakly around He Tian’s neck. The gesture made He Tian went crazy and he tightened his arms around the man as their lips and tongues busy in frantic lustful dance.   
He Tian’s hand travelled down his well toned stomach and caressed the worn out cock gently. Mo whined into his mouth as the hands stroked the cock faster and soon he felt the same lava pooling inside him again. Once he felt the flesh had revitalized in his grip, He Tian let go of Mo’s mouth and watched the tear stained wreck face with so much adoration and love, it was as if the man who almost chocked him to death with his cock was not him.   
He pushed Mo’s legs wider apart and wedged himself between them. “I can’t take it anymore baby. You are too…..”he hissed and started to grind his cock on the butt plug…. “Sexy. Fuck….I just want to slam inside you.” His fingers gripped at the base of the plug roughly earning moans from Mo’s mouth. Mo even though he almost died from biggest orgasm in his life couldn’t help but wanted the giant cock grinding desperately on his thigh.   
If he was in his right mind, he would be ashamed of himself but now…he knew nothing but wanting to become one with the dark haired man who had shown him that all his life, everything was vanilla compare to what they were doing tonight. He spread the legs wider willingly earning a strained growl from He Tian who was easily provoked by his action, took out the butt plug harshly without warning.   
Mo screamed in pleasure and his hips bucked upward. He Tian stared at the red hole puckering and trying to close around nothing. And he swear he had never hunger for anything in life more than he did now. He bent down and pulled Mo’s hips forward as he buried his face between them. “Oh God…” Mo exclaimed as he finally realized what the crazed man was planning.   
And true to his predictions, he felt a warm lick on his ass hole. He shivered and tried to pull away. But He Tian pulled him back and his arms firmly kept him in place. He licked the outside of the hole, feeling every ridge and tremble with much pleasure. And soon he drove his tongue inside the hole, earning a loud groan from Mo.   
He almost never perform oral on another guy, he was the kind of asshole who wanted all the pleasure to himself but with this man, he couldn’t hold himself back. He wanted to taste every nook and cranny of him and he needed to. He slurped and kissed and bite between the lick making Mo shiver with every touch.   
He then got up and towered over Mo, holding him in place with deep gaze right into his eyes. Mo stared into the dark orbs and he felt his heart quickened. He had never felt such connection with another man before in his life. Even though they knew next to nothing about each other, he couldn’t explain well why he trusted and yearned for him so damn much. He found himself initiating to kiss the man who just ate his ass. He Tian was surprised by his action but he was more than pleased to receive a kiss from him. After a steamy kiss session, the two were left breathless in each other hands.   
“I….you are making me crazy, MoMo. I want to fuck you so hard.” He Tian groaned as he watched the man became red with each minute. “…Then do it. Fuck me…” his voice was hoarse and quiet, if they weren’t pressed against each other so hard, He Tian would have missed it. Being given ultimate consent, He Tian tightened his arms around him and aligned himself against Mo’s hole.   
Gulping down a handful of lust, Mo spread his ass cheeks by himself and guided the meaty cock to the entrance. With one hard thrust, He Tian breached the red hole, bruising it pitifully and filling it deliciously. Mo let out a low and long moan as the shaft filled him to the brim. His toes curled from pleasure and his fingers dug into the bed sheets. He Tian was drove almost to the tears as the tight hole welcome him and as a greedy bastard that he was, he drove his cock deeper into the canal till he was buried into balls deep.   
Mo clawed at his back and the pain made him winced but it soon turned into pleasure. The two hold onto each other as their lower parts fought a great battle, making the mattress creaked loud to the point of breaking down. Loud cries and moans filled the room. The two men didn’t even hear the music or anything anymore. They were both desperate for each other as if a moment of separation would kill them.   
With a loud clack, the pen cap broke in his mouth and He Tian came back to present. His throat was so dry and his pants…slowly, he looked down at his jean covered crotch and there was a huge bulge evident of him being delusional in his day dream. “Fucking unbelievable.” He cursed and threw the pen somewhere in the room. He now knew he could no longer be helped. He was so screwed for that red head. Resigning himself to fate, he shuffled quietly to the toilet to take care of his erection.   
“Time to go...He Tian? Where the hell…” Jian Yi sighed exhaustedly as he came into the office and found it empty. “I am here…” He Tian came out of the toilet, drying his hands with a towel. He was a bit flushed and his face and hair was damp. “….I…was just washing my face…” he said as Jian Yi stared at him through squinted eyes, not believing a word out of his mouth. After a few awkward silences, Jian Yi threw his arms up and said, “Whatever. Let’s go. I blew off date with my Xi Xi so you wouldn’t bail on this meeting.” He gestured He Tian to follow him and headed out.  
He Tian sighed a breath of relief and threw the towel into trash bin. Well, he could certainly go check out the place after work anyway….Just a few more hours. He could do it now, couldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Asahi save me XDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	5. Love Me, Love You

One Day

He Tian took a large drink from his wine and sat with a totally rigid face. He and Jian Yi arrived at the Italian restaurant, where they were supposed to meet realtors to discuss on their new contract, a bit earlier than they agreed to. Even though he just took care of his hard on in his office, there was heat lingering inside him and to be frank, he was hella horny. But he wasn’t just horny for any one. He was horny and lusting for a certain red head. Sighing, he shifted uneasily in his seat. “…Are you ok? You look like you left your house on fire.” Jian Yi said looking up from the menu. “I am fine.” “What do you want to eat? I am thinking…” “Just get whatever you want. I am not that hungry.” “Fine, grumpy…” Jian Yi shook his head and he gave the waiter his order. He Tian just blankly stared at the red brick wall across and wondered how to get his hands on the red head’s contact info.   
When he was playing with his fork, he knocked down the napkin accidently. ‘Christ…’’ silently cursing under his breath, he bent down to pick it up. And coincidently when he was under the table, he heard the arrivals of their meeting partners. “…I am sorry. We are late. Did you have to wait long?” “No…we just arrived earlier. My partner…he…Oi, He Tian.” Jian Yi kicked the chair to remind He Tian of his manners. Grumbling as he got up, He Tian patted his coat down to rid of the dust. “I am sorry…I was just…” his voice tailed off into a gasp as he laid eyes on the new comers. 

There he was…the red head who had been tormenting him day and night. Judging from his wide eyes, He Tian realized he was also surprised as he was. 

“MoMo…” the name rolled off his tongue a lot more breathy than he wanted to in front of strangers. Mo Gaung Shan stared at the dark haired man before him with wide eyes and with each seconds passed, he became more and more nervous. Even though he was in realtor business, he rarely attended social gatherings or casual meetings. Usually this kind of contract meetings was handled by his friend and partner. This time was an exception because he had been held up in his office for past few weeks and been in a very gloomy mood than usual. So his friend used Veto power and dragged him out to attend meeting with architecture firm. Talk about fated meeting. He didn’t think he would meet this guy again. Not after that night. 

“Do you two know each other or something?” Jian Yi asked taking swift glances between the two. He Tian cleared his throat and buttoned his coat. “…We met once…It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Mo.” He extended a hand toward the red haired man. Mo Gaung Shan was in a daze but a nudge to his ribs brought him back. “…I um…Likewise.” He held the cold hand and felt his whole face was burning. The other two greeted each other and soon the four of them sat down to have a proper discussion over dinner. He Tian put on his business smile and he didn’t strike up conversation with Mo who sat across from him stiffly. And on some occasion when their eyes met, He Tian noticed there was bright hue of red tinting his face. That made him wants to tease the guy more. 

His feet found Mo’s under the table and he slowly rubbed against the ankle. Mo flinched and dropped his fork with a loud clatter. “Um…I am sorry.’’ He mumbled the words and glared at He Tian who had poker face on him. “…I haven’t had a chance to meet with Mr. Mo properly before.” He Tian started as he put a piece of steak in his mouth. Mo shivered as the words were directed at him and there was no way he could avoid it. “…I usually just stay in office.’’ He replied giving him no room to continue. “That’s true. This guy is really anti social. He is unmatchable in management and other stuff in the office but he always avoids meeting people.” His friend said gripping Mo’s shoulder with a hand. He Tian frowned as Mo didn’t remove the hand on his shoulder immediately and let it fondle him there. What was this feeling? Was he jealous? 

“He has been under weather for past week. Locked himself in office and didn’t even talk to us. I was worried and so had to drag him out today.’’ He Tian cocked a brow as he heard and stared at Mo whose face was bright red. “Really…I wonder why…” he casually sipped his wine as he watched Mo fidgeting in his seat. “It’s…it’s nothing. I was just not feeling good.” Mo replied as he felt the feet crawling up his leg again. “You must take care. I feel like there is a virus going around. Some people in my office took leave cause of fever as well.’’ Jian Yi said wiping his mouth with a napkin. He Tian’s leg crawled under Mo’s trouser and rubbed against the taut muscles, making Mo twitched with every tease. He shook his leg but the bastard was persistent. He shot a dead glare at him but only received a smirk from that smug face. 

After the third time, he couldn’t handle it anymore and he jumped up suddenly. “What…” Jian Yi exclaimed at his sudden action. “I am…sorry. I need to go to toilet.” He threw the napkin and immediately rushed to the toilet on other side of the room. “I wonder if he was feeling unwell.” His friend said worriedly as he watched Mo’s back. “I will…” “No…I will go and check on him. You two finish up the meeting.” He Tian replied politely as he stood up and marched after Mo’s shadow. Jian Yi stared at the bizarre action of He Tian and he was puzzled why in the world that obnoxious ass wanted to help a stranger. But well, he might be becoming a decent human being for once. “Pfff….” He couldn’t stop a snort from escaping, making his guest puzzled. “I am sorry… it’s nothing.” “Shall we then wrap up this meeting?” “Sure thing. Let see the papers.” The two continued with their business while the other two disappeared into toilet. 

Mo leaned over the sink as he looked at his flushed face. He already poured water on his face a couple of times but the heat wasn’t subsiding. Why was that man here? He was trying so hard to forget him. That night they spent at Syringa was still haunting him. He couldn’t forget how masterfully he was handled by that man. Every touch, every kiss made his heart tremble and he couldn’t forget how powerful the orgasms were. He had played with a few people before but never had he met a man who took control of not only his body but his heart as well. His masochistic heart was fulfilled to the brim. Thinking about it made him wet inside his boxers. “Damn it…” he cursed as he splashed water on his face again.

The moment he opened his eyes, he saw He Tian standing behind him with arms across his chest. “Jesus…what the heck man!” he exclaimed almost jumped out of his skin. “….Sorry to startle you.” He Tian replied with a sleazy smile. Mo turned around, drying his face with a tissue. “….What do you want…” his voice was low as he avoided He Tian’s eyes. There was no reply but silence for a few minutes and it was making Mo nervous and anxious. “….Why did you leave without telling me that day?” He Tian asked in his cool voice as his eyes raped the man before him to their heart content. Mo sighed and squared his shoulders. “…Don’t mix business and personal, Mr. He. That night was one time thing. I am not obliged to give you my contact info.”

He Tian’s brows drew into a tight knot. He took a large step toward him and slammed his hands on either side of his body. “…I am not talking about business here, now am I? Since that night….” He leaned close to his neck and inhaled deeply. Ah, yes…this scent…that wooden scent…Mo shivered as he felt hot breath on his skin. It was making him red all over. “…I couldn’t forget that night. I couldn’t forget you…” He Tian rested his hand on his waist. “Don’t…” He nuzzled against his neck and sensually touched him skin to skin and stopped in front of his lips. “From the looks, you didn’t forget it either…” Mo gasped as he could feel He Tian’s intense gaze and hot breath on his face. Their lips were grazing each other almost touching. “…I really wanted to see you again, MoMo.” He Tian touched his forehead on other’s as his hand snaked around his waist and held him tight against his body... 

“Ah….” Mo moaned as his groin was crashed against He Tian’s and that guy was hard. His eyes widened and he flustered. “We can’t…” He Tian inhaled deeply as he kissed his cheek tenderly while his lower part was grinding on Mo’s clothed one. “Why….I can feel you want me too…Do you not like me?” His hand rested on his bums and gave them a light squeeze. Mo’s breaths were harsh as he breathed in other’s scent. Why does this man’s touch make him this hot and bothered? He tightened his grip on his shoulder. He wanted him, with a passion that he had never felt before. “Hmm? Answer me.” He Tian squeezed his bums hard, making him squirmed in his embrace. “….I…” “I really like you, you know.” He looked into Mo’s eyes and almost as if he was begging for him to acknowledge him. 

Mo licked his dry lips. Did he just confess? What did he mean by like? They just had one night together. “…As a sex friend?” He Tian stopped rubbing his face against his neck and looked at him seriously. “No…I wouldn’t crave or want this much toward a sex friend. I…I like you as a person.” “You don’t even know me.”Mo threw both of his arms over He Tian’s shoulder as the latter placed him on the sink. “…Neither does you but….if you become my lover, won’t we have a lot of time to get to know each other better?” He pulled Mo against him so that they were pressed from chest to groin without a tiny gap. Mo’s legs found their way warping around He Tian’s thighs. A faint smile bloomed on Mo’s as he stared at the dark hair man who was obviously whipped for him. Damn, why does it feel so good? “You won’t win over me with sweet talk.” He whispered as he pushed He Tian away. 

He Tian massaged his slim waist and smug. “What do you want…I will prove it to you…Just...how…much…I…want…you…” he spelled the words by word as his hands moved their way up Mo’s chest. Mo threw his head back as He Tian massaged his chest, making his nipples hardened and perk through the fabric of shirt. His legs tightened on He Tian’s body... This was what he missed for past weeks. This fire like ecstasy that burn throughout his body and the lava that coursing through his veins as if to melt him from inside. He couldn’t deny how much he wanted him. He needed him. “…Not here…’ he hold onto He Tian’s hand that was making their way to take the buttons off. He Tian smirked…   
‘’That’s more like it…Syringa?” Mo nodded as he let go of him and jumped down from the sink. “…See you there then…” he was about to turn away when He Tian took hold of his wrist and spun him around. 

Surprised by sudden movement, Mo laid on He Tain’s hand with shocked eyes. “What…” His lips were stolen immediately. He Tian’s tongue licked his lips asking for entrance which was given without restraint as Mo hung onto his shoulders. Mo’s tongue reached out and licked He Tian’s. If they weren’t in public toilet, He Tian would have taken him on the floor right here and now. Groaning as if he were an animal, He Tian sucked on Mo’s tongue. Taking the whole thing inside his hot mouth as he fondled Mo all over. “Hmmm…Ahn…” Mo moaned into his mouth, drool slithered down from corner of his mouth and he felt like cumming just from the kiss. The two engaged in hot make out session for a few minutes before they broke it, panting for sweet relief of air. 

Mo’s face was wrecked and flushed. He Tian licked his lips, savoring the taste and he smirked seeing Mo’s eyes glaze with lust. “…Wait for me there obediently.” He kissed for a brief moment after helping Mo to his feet. “…You didn’t need to kiss me like that. Jerk.” Mo frowned as he wiped his mouth. There was an obvious tent in his pants and he adjusted his belt uncomfortably, shooting glares at He Tian. He Tian laughed heartily and he gave a slap to Mo’s ass. “…That is to remind you of what’s going come. See you soon, my pretty MoMo.” He then waved as he left the toilet. Mo clicked his tongue as the door closed behind him and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. “…bastard…” he blushed as his lips swollen and red indecently reminding him how hot that short kiss session was. He splashed water on his face and quickly left the restaurant, to the place where they arranged to meet. He couldn’t deny he was happy to see him again.

“What took you so long?” Jian Yi asked as He Tian sat down in his seat. He just smiled his usual smirk and took sip of water. “I was helping Mr. Mo. He left and told me to ask you to keep his things.” “Even his phone?” Mo’s partner asked as he looked at Mo’s suitcase and phone on the table. “Yes. And since we are already done, why don’t we say good night? I am kind of tired too.” He Tian faked a yawn and looked innocently at Jian Yi who was studying him through squinted eyes. ‘’Of course. I had a good time meeting you. Looking forward to our future projects. Mr. Jian Yi. Mr. He Tian.” The man got up and they each said goodbyes fulfilling the courtesy. 

Jian Yi poked his arm with elbow as they waved the other man goodbye. “Did you two fuck in the toilet?” “Whatever do you mean?” He Tian looked at him innocently and hailed another cab. “Don’t screw with me. I know you.’’ He Tian smirked as he opened the taxi door. “I will fill you in later, Yi. Now I have important stuff to attend to.” Jian Yi rolled his eyes. “Yea. Stuff.” He Tian waved him goodbye with a big smile, leaving his friend in the wind shaking his head in disbelief. That sex demon.

Mo lay on the bed in black satin bathrobe, starfish style as he stared at the mahogany ceiling. His heart was racing and he felt hot all over. When he remembered the kiss, his lower part ached so much, he wanted to just grab a toy and be done with it. But he couldn’t bring himself to. He turned to his side and reached for a glass of whisky. The golden liquid filled his throat with a burn before the heat spread through his body. His hand slide down the satin robe till they reached half hardened cock. “Hmmm….” Just a small brush was enough to send tinkles down his legs. His hand rubbed the cock over the fabric, feeling the ecstasy heating inside him. Fluids leaked from his cock, soaking the robe with a dark stain. 

His hand slowly reached to his back entrance and using the pre cum, he rubbed the hole. That felt so good. He bit down his lips as the finger drove into the hot canal. He spent past hour cleaning himself out so the hole was already soft and wide. He buried three fingers and fucked himself. “Ah….Ahn…ngh…” his moans filled the room obscenely. He was in a trance that he didn’t hear the door opened. He Tian stood before the bed and watched the show displayed before him. He rushed up the stairs so fast, he was drenched in sweat. Mo was in his own world, feeling himself up until he hear rustling behind him. 

“…You couldn’t wait for me?” He Tian asked with a smirk as he took off his shirt. Mo was stunned and embarrassed so much; he scooped toward the headboard hiding his face. “..When did you…’’ “Long enough to enjoy your show. Here…look at this.” He kicked off his pants and moved closer to him in his boxers. Mo gulped down air as he looked at the humongous cock straining to spring out from his boxer. He Tian crawled toward him on the bed and cornered him. “Touch me…” his voice was husky but not very forceful. With shaky hands, Mo reached out to his rock hard cock and took it out. His eyes widened as the purplish head was glistened with pre cum and unconsciously he licked his lips. 

He Tian bit his lower lips as Mo stroked his cock. “Fuck…I want to suck you too. Move this way baby.” He Tian pulled Mo from the hand and guided him so that they were in 69 position. Mo’s robe loosened and his cock came into display. He Tian kissed the half hard cock and licked the tip. “God…” Mo moaned against He Tian’s cock and he then put the big head inside his mouth and started to bob his head down. ‘’that’s it, baby…” He Tian said through licks and his hand massaged his bare ass. The hole puckered and twitched as He Tian rubbed in circles. Mo trembled as He Tian’s thumb sunk into his hole. “Don’t slack, MoMo. Keep sucking.” He Tian used his leg to press Mo’s head down his cock. Mo moaned as this act of degradation turned him on so much, his insides twitched. 

He Tian licked his balls as he continued finger Mo’s hole with three fingers. The sound of wet fluids echoed in the room along with Mo’s whimpers. Seeing that Mo was on the edge, He Tian upped his game. He deep throated Mo’s cock and scissor his long fingers inside relentlessly. After a few more stroke, Mo cum inside his mouth. He couldn’t even warn him and his whole body shook as he cum hard against He Tian’s mouth. “Oh…..oh god….Ahn…” he slumped on the bed, drool and tears strained his face and he worked hard to catch his breath. He Tian flipped him on his knees and sit between his legs. “Splat…” he spit out Mo’ cum on his hole and watched as the hole twitched and puckered swallowing the cum… 

“You are so hot…” he kissed one ass cheek and positioned his cock at the entrance. Mo whined as he rubbed his cock on his hole, deliberately teasing him… “Put it in…” “Hmm?” He Tian acted like he didn’t hear and rubbed his cock on his balls. “Oh…put it in. Put your cock inside me…’’ Mo demanded desperately as he spread his own ass. He Tian was sweating fountains and he was gonna have a heart attack from all the stimulations. Without a word, he drove his shaft into Mo’s hole. “AHH…” like a wild animal, Mo screamed arching his back. White fluids shot out of his cock and he fell to the bed. “…You cum the moment I put it in?…How sweet, MoMo.” He Tian kissed his spine as he started to pound him hard and good. 

Mo whined against the bed, his body shaking like leaf in the wind. He Tian saw nothing but the white flesh before him. He piston without stopping or caring for Mo’s pleadings to slow down. After what seemed like a million years, he cummed. His ass tightened and he felt his ball tiredly spilled and emptied everything inside into Mo’s ass which pulsated around the shaft as if milking it. Mo cummed for third time and he was so far gone, he didn’t realize he was being carried in He Tian’s arms toward the bathroom. 

When he came to, he was resting against He Tian’s chest in the bath tub. “You ok, now?” He Tian kissed his ears as he stroked Mo’s stomach underwater. Remembering their act a few minutes ago, Mo turned so red; his face became same shade as his hair. “…I can’t believe I fainted.” He Tian chuckled warmly as he hugged him tight. “You are welcome…” Mo elbowed his stomach, earning him a groan. “…Jerk…’’ “I can be your exclusive jerk, you know.” He kissed his shoulder, making his way to his neck. Mo stretched his neck to other side, surrendering his slender neck to more purplish love bites. He Tian bite and licked the poor skin over and over, till it was bruised enough to last for a week. 

“…MoMo…let me be your lover.” He kissed his temple before inhaling in his short hair. He really loved how the shaved hair at his nape felt against his skin. Mo’s face was red as he drew his legs to his chest. Why the hell did I need to say it out loud? Doesn’t this bastard get it already? He huffed as he moved to stand up. “Where are you going?” He Tian looked as Mo got out of the tub and headed to shower stand. “To clean up…” He Tian sat in the bathtub watching Mo’s silhouette through the glass. Does he not want me? Like he did? He felt a bitter taste inside his mouth. 

He had never wanted a lover because he didn’t want any baggage but after meeting him, even though the attraction was mainly sexual, he didn’t want to end with one time. He hated the thought of him sleeping with other men instead of him. He wanted to monopolize all to himself. But seeing how Mo reacted to his action, he doubted their feelings were mutual. “Hey…” Mo called out from the stall as He Tian sat in his own sorrow. “Huh?” There was no more sound except the running water. “…Are you not joining me?” Mo’s voice was a bit shaky and hearing it, He Tian perked up like a puppy and immediately ran into the stall. 

Mo’s face was red as he avoided He Tian’s gaze. “Are you…” “I don’t want to say it out loud, you jerk.” He Tian pulled his face in his hand, squishing his cheeks. “I need you to say it. Come On, baby. Please?” he pouted. “Let me go, fool.” He pulled himself off and exhaled deeply. “Fine…I…like…you too…god, I can’t believe how sappy this sound…” He Tian felt as if he orgasmed. Not physically but spiritually and mentally. He pulled Mo into tight embrace and kissed his face over and over. “….Stop…stop. You are smothering me.” Mo shook off his hand but he didn’t pulled away from him. He Tian smiled warmly, so radiant there were wrinkles around his eyes. Mo felt a pang inside his heart as he watched that happy face. He was so screwed. The romantic air dissipated as the heat went south and gathered in their already lively organs.

He touched He Tian’s abs and slowly traced down toward his groin with trickling water. “...can’t believe this big thing go inside me…” He Tian pushed him against the glass door, making the entire stall shook. He pulled one leg over his shoulder and wedged himself between the legs. “Wait...wait...My leg is not touching the floor.” He was hoisted so high even with tiptoe it barely touched the floor. At the moment, he thanked himself for religiously doing stretch workouts. “Don’t worry… I won’t drop you.” His voice was hoarse and with that, he pushed his cock inside Mo. Mo’s mouth made an O and gaped without a sound as the whole shaft slide inside him.

He grabbed onto He Tian’s arms for life and tried his best to accommodate the cock which felt like arm inside him. “So….so deep…ah…” he was gasping for air as He Tian grinded against him. “I feel like I am going to cum like this.” He Tian said breathily as he slowly thrust in and out. They only had rough and fast sex before so this slow torture was too much for Mo. Since he was going too slow, he could feel the whole cock pushing in and out. “….God, you…are turning me….inside out…” his head dropped on He Tian’s shoulder and his eyes laid on the obscene scene happening at his lower part. His hand reached down to where they were joined and he felt how stretched his hole was. “Don’t provoke me…MoMo.” He Tian groaned as Mo’s fingers stroked his cock as they slide inside him. 

He Tian took up the pace and soon Mo couldn’t do anything but screamed and cried against him. Mo’s arm dropped and it swung with each thrust. “Oh…oh...yes…yes…Tian…ahhhhh…’’ He Tian gritted his teeth as he heard Mo called out his name. “Fuck...you are killing me.” He bit down on Mo’s shoulder and sucked till the blood was dried. “…Guang Shan….ah…I am coming…” “Me too… I am so close...Faster…” Mo whined as he touched He Tian’s face and locked eyes with him… “I like you…Tian…”

“Fuck….ahhhhh…’’ He Tian lost it and he cummed hard inside Mo. Feeling the hot liquid inside him, Mo climaxed too, spraying his cum all over him and He Tian’s stomach. His leg slipped down and he dropped to the floor. He Tian supported himself with hands on glass stall and he panted…Hot water was filling the stall for a while now and both started to feel dizzy locked inside it. ‘”Come… let’s get clean up and sleep. I am so spent…” He Tian said as he pulled Mo up and carried him out. Mo whimpered as they both took another shower together. He Tian cleaned both of their bodies and he stuck his fingers up Mo’s ass to clean out the remaining semen. Mo moaned as the fluid dripped from his hole. 

“…I am getting hard…” He Tian said as he watched his semen flowed down Mo’s thigh. “Screw you…My ass gonna break.” Mo pushed him away and cleaned himself. But he couldn’t avoid himself from peeking at He Tian’s hard on. “…I will take care of it myself…No worries…I…” “It’s ok. If you don’t put it on…” Mo said shyly as he turned his back toward him. “Do you mean…” “You can use my thighs…stop making me say shit, bastard.” He arched his back making He Tian’s mouth watered. “…Oh you are the best baby...i Love you.” He pushed his cock between Mo’s thigh; the latter tightened his legs together and moaned as their cocks brushed against each other. He Tian fucked hard, gripping on Mo’s waist. 

“…Slow down…Ah…ah…” Mo stroked both of their cocks as he enjoyed abuse from behind. He Tian groaned as he pumped his cock hard and stuck two fingers inside Mo’s red and swollen hole. Mo’s back arch immediately and he screamed. Hot tears stung his eyes as the fingers scissor inside. “…Poor baby, you are so swollen here.” He said not stopping neither his fingers inside his ass nor his hips swinging mercilessly. “Whose fault is that…Ah…yes…” Mo whimpered as he was rimmed gently and he worked his hands faster. “I am going to cum…” “Me too…Let’s go together…” He Tian took out his fingers with a squish sound and he moved his hips faster, both chasing their climax. Soon with a loud groan, Mo cummed, splashing his white fluid on glass wall followed by He Tian. Both gasped for air and slumped against each other. 

“My cock is so sore…” He Tian said as he carried Mo out of the bathroom wrapped in towels. Mo glared at him… “Go to hell, bastard. You broke my ass and look at how chafed my thighs are.” He Tian smirked as he helped Mo wear a T shirt and knelt between his legs. “Poor babies… from now on, I will take good care you guys.” He kissed the reddened skin and looked up at Mo with a teasing smile. Mo crossed his legs and said, “No more funny business, jerk. I will really kick your face if you dare try to fuck me tonight.” He Tian got up with his hands raised in defeat. “No sir. I got it.” Mo after dressed, snuggled inside soft blanket and soon he found himself pulled into hard embrace. “…Dude I said No…” Even though he was spent beyond his limit, there was a tiny voice inside him trying to make him horny. But there was no reply. 

He turned around and faced the culprit of all his torture. He Tian was fast asleep. Mo chuckled as he watched the innocent face in deep sleep, breathing in and out without a care. “Such stupid face…” Mo pulled his cheek and laughed as He Tian mumbled in his sleep. He felt warm inside his chest and fulfilled. “I…love you, Tian…” he whispered against He Tian’s chest before he fell asleep. A wide smile appeared on He Tian’s face as he tightened his arms around Mo. 

Whether he was awake or not….well, who cares. 

They fell in love…even if it happened at a classy hook up club where people from various walks of life come to fulfill their deep dark desires. With an exclusive member card, may be you too can find the love of your life behind the ruby red doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord... I can not believe I wrote this dirty piece of trash. Phwwweeee... lol 
> 
> I swear this is the dirtiest one i have written. 
> 
> i have written all kind of scenes for He Tian and Mo. Really running out of topic. I think I only have omegaverse left lol.  
> now that all the on going short ones are over, I gonna be focus on my long one "Until Then" If you are interested you can check it out. "self promotion 101" 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and let me hear your thoughts "wink wink" XOXOXOX


End file.
